Let's Talk
by biyatch
Summary: A nice long conversation between husband and wife...yeah right...GaaHina GaaraxHinata warning: lemon


Well well well...finally submitted a smut for our smexy oh so deliciously hot and wonderful Gaara-kun...ne? with my fave female character Hina-chan...hehehe...i just thought i need to apologize for the delay of my Blood in Suna fic...

And yeah...this is also a ficlet for that fanart i drew..."Moonlight dance"...you should be able to find the link in my profile...

Dis: Dont we ever get tired of writing this down?I guess not...cause im still writing it...Naruto's not mine...

* * *

**Let's Talk**

This was not what Hinata had pictured their night would be. Not his sweat slick body pushing hard against hers. Not her almost-bare back pressed firmly on the concrete wall, one leg clamped tightly around his waist. Not her kimono barely clinging on her shoulders, her small cotton panties still dangling on her ankle. Her nails clawed on his back, her breaths would come in gasps as he thrusted inside of her.

She moaned deeply as he cupped one exposed breast, his thumb playing with its small pink nipple, sending shivers to her spine. Her toes curled as he brought his head down to suck it as he continued to toy with the other, giving them the attention they desperately crave. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming.

Yes, this was not what she had thought their make up dinner would be. It should have been with a nice meal she had carefully prepared. With candles and flowers on the table, then they would talk and sort their problems like normal couples do. But instead they were in his office, scrolls and folders scattered everywhere. Piles and piles of report waiting on his table while they, still half clothed, him with his kage robes and her, with that purple kimono she had picked earlier for their dinner,(her obi, laying somewhere on the floor) made hot and passionate sex on the side.

But Gaara had always been unpredictable. She'd never know what's on I his mind.

Of course before his wife entered his office that evening he was "**_slightly_**" troubled by their argument earlier that day. The mission she insisted on going was way too dangerous and though some part of him would never dare to admit it, he cant deny the fact that he was _"**a little**_" scared for his delicate, gentle, soft-spoken wife. The thought of her getting hurt or worst dying on this mission was enough to make him take the mission himself.

So he was glad she was the one who made the effort for them to make up. She always does since he always have been **"_a bit_"** too stubborn to make the first move. Gaara considered himself lucky for marrying Hinata and tonight she have proved it once again.

Who wouldn't fall for these luscious lips, _so succulent_, he thought as he kissed her. Who wouldn't want to touch her soft and smooth skin? He buried his face on the crook of her neck, his breath fanning her shoulder. He could hear her quick breathing that came in short gasps as he plunged inside of her, nails digging in his broad shoulders, bringinghim pleasure amidst the pain.

And how he loved to hear her mewl and whimper whenever he touches her breasts. Who would have known they were quite a handful, beneath those baggy clothes she suckled on it, making her moan. Her hand came up to rake his red disheveled hair, pushing his head harder against her chest as if telling him she wanted more.

Gaara licked the curve of her breast up to her neck, leaving wet traces on her skin. His pace was becoming more rapid as he felt her growing tremor. Her walls within grew deliciously tighter. He was actually tempted by some guilty pleasure to slow down so she could suffer a little bit more. She was pushing in counterpart, her leg pulling him closer and he knew she could barely think clearly. For the Hinata that he married would never be as bold and daring as this. She was grinding faster, her moans were growing louder. She didn't even mind that the door was slightly ajar and that anyone nearby could hear them. Even the slapping sound of their sweaty bodies as their hips collide was audible.

Hinata buried her face on his shoulder to muffle her criesand she reached her limit, trembling against Gaara, who was yet to come himself.

As she panted, still recovering from that mind blowing climax, he turned her around so he could have her from behind, her face was against the rough surface of the wall

"Gaa- ra-ah…I…"she tried to protest. "Wait - I- ahh…" her words died on her lips as he drove in even harder. Her mind went blank in sheer pleasure each time he thrusted. And it wasn't long after that, that he had her moaning and mewling, gasping and almost screaming his name again, while she clawed on the concrete.

She heard him grunted and pushed in one last time as he released inside of her.

Perspiration trickled down both their bodies as they finally slumped down onto the floor, panting.

Gaara took his robe and wrapped it around Hinata before giving her a quick kiss. He never was into post coital ceremonies. No kissing, cuddling or even talking. But with Hinata, though she didn't really talk that much, he **_"liked" _**holding her near, especially after they make love, as if he was afraid that if he didn'thold her close enough she won't be there when he wakes up. Of course he knew he was just being silly and **"_kind of_"** obsessed but he couldnt help himself.

"So the rumors were true…" he heard her say against his chest.

"Hmmm?" he said as he hugged her closer.

"That you like doing it with your Kazekage clothes on." She giggled at the thought.

He grinned at that. "Who told you bout-" he pulled away a little to see his wife's face. But all he got was a sleepy sigh and she was out as a light.

A few minutes later Gaara was still awake. He just thought, they haven't really resolved that thing about her mission yet.

_Well, maybe we'll have another talk tomorrow. Just like this one. _

* * *

_a/n: I wanna talk with you too Gaara-kun! pleeaassee... I wanna taallkk!_

_Im a sucker for reviews... so please...smack down some love for me and hit that review button down there...okay?_


End file.
